Target Practice
by LadyDevilBlessed
Summary: Rated M for sexual content. Rufus/Yuffie, set Post-DC. Rufus asks his wife, Yuffie to join him on a drive out to the countryside for a bit of relaxation. There Yuffie tests out Rufus' shotgun, but that isn't the only thing of Rufus' she has to handle.


Target Practice

A Rufus/Yuffie Fanfic

FF7: post DC

Rated M for Sexual Content

Disclaimer: All rights to Square-Enix.

"You've known me for how long? And you think taking me for a _drive_ is a romantic idea?"

Rufus smiled down at Yuffie, his blond hair dangling over her forehead as he leaned over the couch. He had interrupted his wife's evening reading by tilting her head back and asking if she wanted to go for a drive on his next day off. Using his height and her seated position to his advantage, Rufus put on his most charming smile to beam down on her.

A fat lot of good it did him.

She shot him down faster than a sharpshooter hunting a level 6 Hedgehog Pie.

"I don't think that the drive, itself, will be the romantic part. There will be other activities," Rufus winked one sultry aquamarine eye, "the drive is just part of the process."

"Meaning you want to have sex with me in the car in the middle of nowhere?" Yuffie smirked as she saw her upside down husband caught in his own game. "What's wrong with our bed?"

Their bed was particularly lovely. Big, with just enough softness to melt into, but enough strength to put up with their more vigorous evenings.

"Or the rest of the house for that matter," Yuffie added, turning around to save her neck from getting a crick.

Sometimes she wondered why her husband had such a penchant for secrets and surprises. Asking her to go on a drive was just so that he could keep something else a secret and it drove her insane.

"There's nothing wrong with our bed, or the couch, or the desk—"

"Or the counter, dining table, shower, yada-yada-yada. Your point, Rufus?"

"I just want to take you out for a change. Is that so wrong, dearest?" Rufus pouted. He never pouted and Yuffie grimaced.

Shaking her head, she reached a hand up to cover his mouth, blocking the horrid image from her sight. "Don't ever do that again. You look hideous."

"Is that what you tell the love of your life?"

"Yes. It is."

He pulled down Yuffie's hand and kept it in his warm grasp, his usual smirk gracing his lips when they came back into her view. A soft breath of relief washed past her lips and Rufus' heart flipped at the sound. Close as they were, he leaned forward the scant inches he needed to place a brief kiss to her lips before asking again.

"Will you come on a drive with me on Saturday?"

"Yes, you incorrigible man. But don't you dare blame me for ruining the mood if I'm busy vomiting all over the car."

Rufus silenced Yuffie's nattering with a well-placed tongue sliding past her lips to draw her into a nonverbal sparing match that he knew he would win. Heat welled up from their contact and Yuffie soon cast aside her book to nimbly vault over the couch to drag her lustful husband up to their room.

The next Saturday, Rufus waited by the front door and hollered up to his wife, "Let's go, Your Highness! Stop lollygagging. The drive isn't that bad."

Yuffie grumbled something that was less than loving about her husband, but trudged down the stairs at his bidding. The bag in her hand was heavier than she normally carried, stuffed full with tranquilizers, and things poked at her as she tried to juggle bag and shuriken.

"I thought I told you to leave the pig sticker at home, love," Rufus sighed as he relieved his small wife of the heavy bag.

"Psh, yea, sure. Ask me to the wilderness and tell me not to arm myself with my favorite weapon. That isn't nonsense at all." Yuffie rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath as she shoved her oversized throwing star into the backseat of the car. "It's my security blanket. I'm not telling you not to bring them, am I?"

"What did we do to deserve this?" Reno and Elena squawked in indignation from the second car.

"It's standard protection detail, Yuffie."

"On our date? Seriously, who wrote these rules?"

"The president did, Mrs. Shinra," informed Tseng.

Giving a hidden sideling glance at her husband, Yuffie was pleased to see that Rufus had enough decency to look partially ashamed.

"Though, our protection detail is mostly for the trip through the city, Mrs. Shinra. You won't have to worry about us once we reach the border of town."

"So you worry more about people mobbing your boss than wild monsters. Good to know," grumbled Yuffie as she closed herself into the car without her husband's chivalry.

"It's because we all know she can kill monsters. But the paperwork she causes when she attacks people is horrifying," Reno chuckled as he elbowed a stoic Rude.

"Reno! Get in the car and shut your trap," Elena tilted her head to their, obviously annoyed, boss, before getting in the car herself.

"Shit," Reno whispered and threw himself into the car, tugging Rude after him in an attempt to protect himself from Rufus.

Coming around the car, Rufus folded himself into the driver's seat and brought the car to life with a soft purr.

"Ready, Princess?" Rufus turned to see his wife, with her knees pulled up to her chest, give a curt nod. Reaching out, he ran his hand softly, as if not to startle her, over her head and pulled the car into traffic.

They moved slowly, like a muddy river flowing over rocks in the Ancient Forest, avoiding other vehicles and the crush of people. But eventually, they reached the town line and crossed into the open fields. As he sped up the car, Rufus reached over and took Yuffie's small hand into his own. Running his thumb over the myriad of scars that was a testament to her years as a fighter, he smiled at how that fearsome warrior still got woozy from travelcrafts.

"How about you take a nap, Yuffie? We'll be there in no time."

"You just want me to sleep so you can drive recklessly, you maniac." Her voice was sharp, but was tinged with green around the edges. And even though her tone was hostile, she squeezed her fingers in his warm hold and tried her best to breathe normally.

His soft laughter lulled her comfortably and the next thing she knew, he was opening her door and pulling her into his arms. The open fields rolled into infinite expanses like the ocean Yuffie loved to watch from atop the Da Chau. The blades of grass rolled like waves and Yuffie responded to the comfort by snuggling deeper into her husband's arms.

"Did you have a nice nap, my dear?" Rufus planted a kiss on her head as she burrowed into his shoulder with a responding nod. He walked them to a picnic he laid out and settled her down on the blanket, ignoring her huff of annoyance at the loss of his embrace.

"Where are we?" Yuffie stretched and yawned, chasing away the last tendrils of sleep.

"About ten miles from the southern mountain range." Rufus replied as he laid down his shotgun, easily within reach, but not so close as to crowd the domestic setting.

Yuffie turned skeptically and found her shuriken not too far from where she sat. Turning to face her husband, she commented, "What on Gaia is that smirk for?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just enjoying watching my warrior wife scope out the lay of the land and calculating all sorts of contingencies," Rufus chuckled as he opened the picnic basket and pulled out a thermos of tea. He poured out a steaming cup and handed it to Yuffie. It would still be a few minutes before her stomach could handle a meal.

"It's not something you have to smile about," Yuffie grumbled as she sipped at the hot beverage. It was instinctual for her to find her weapon and to check for vulnerabilities. Of which there were plenty on the open fields.

"But I like smiling when I'm with you," openly, Rufus let his normally stern demeanor melt into the personality privy only to Yuffie. He slid closer so their knees touched. "Don't you like being with me?"

"Don't be stupid, you know I like it," Yuffie barked at him, even though a blush formed on her cheeks. "Why else do you think I married you?"

"Money, status, my good looks?"

"Shin-Ra was bankrupt, everyone hated you, and you were previously afflicted with Geostigma," Yuffie countered.

"So that means you loved me so much back then that nothing else mattered?"

Yuffie's blush deepened as she was verbally backed into a corner. The blonde devil might be disarmingly handsome and fool people, but he was razor sharp in his strategies and tactics. Growling at him, Yuffie did the only thing she could to come out as the winner. Lighting fast, she grabbed the front of his shirt, countered his attempt to break free, and flipped him to his back so she could straddle his chest and press her lips hotly over his.

"Maybe I do. Love you that much," Yuffie breathed into him as she kissed him again. Her small body pinned him down, even though he had no intention of moving. He took his punishment with open acceptance as Yuffie enjoyed demonstrating a fraction of what that love entailed.

Their kissing session was drawn to a close when Yuffie's stomach made a declaration of hunger. She pulled back sheepishly and crawled off Rufus to let him sit up. Laughing and giving her a swift kiss of his own, Rufus went about unpacking the food.

"So, why did you want to spend your free time out here?" Yuffie finally asked as she munched through a sandwich.

"Well, it's been a while since we've spent time out of town together. Usually, I just go out for work and you're stuck inside the city most of the time now. Even with your WRO work, Reeves isn't giving you much field work." Rufus refilled Yuffie's cup before rooting through the basket for a container of sliced peaches.

"I know I'm not allowed extensive field work because you asked him not to assign it to me," Yuffie huffed, not quite angrily, since she understood his concern. When an offered slice of fruit hovered in front of her, she opened her mouth for Rufus to feed her. "Vinnie gets all the fun."

Rufus frowned. He didn't particularly like the ex-Turk. Vincent Valentine was too much of a gentleman to try to steal his wife, but the way Yuffie would rave about her comrade had his jealousy levels dangerously high. And it was clear that Yuffie didn't mind an age gap.

"I wonder if you want to go on missions more or if you just want to spend time with Valentine," Rufus accused, none-too-gently pushing another peach slice towards her. He watched and lost some of his anger, as Yuffie easily opened her lips to accept the food. Her jaw moved in an enchanting way as she chewed and pondered over his words.

"Well, I don't know anyone else I would want to go on field missions more than Vincent. He's the only one I can fully trust to have my back as well as complete the work. Everyone else I've worked with needs to have their hand held in some form or other. Also, after travelling with him and AVALANCHE, it just makes it easier to work with him," Yuffie said with a shrug after swallowing. Her tongue darted out to the corner of her mouth to catch a bead of juice that escaped while she ate. "If I am allowed out-of-town missions, I would rather do them with Vincent. I don't get to see him much otherwise and you know how he's such a shut in. Most of what he does is solo work, so it's good for him to have to deal with me, don't you think?"

"I don't like thinking about you with that man."

Yuffie blinked in silent shock. It was normal for Rufus to be blunt and rude with the vast majority of the population of the planet, but ever since their marriage, he very rarely showed that degree of hostility to her directly. Concern over her husband had Yuffie sidling closer to him and taking the container from his hands so she could hold them.

"Rufus," she asked quietly, "are you… jealous?"

His blue gaze pierced her and he stayed silent. But there was a tension in his jaw that belied his feelings.

"You are. Of Vincent?" Yuffie couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. A jealous husband was sure to want to lay claim on his wife, but he was too stubborn to admit it out loud. That much Yuffie knew and understood. "Don't worry, handsome. I'm not going to let you get away from me."

Squeezing his hands, Yuffie knelt up to press a light kiss to the tip of his nose. When he still stayed sullen and embarrassed at his weakness for her, Yuffie had to devise a way to get his mood lighter. She fed him the rest of his lunch, sometimes feeding him by hand, and other times by mouth, until he finally relaxed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

With their mood lightened again and their meal completed, Yuffie cleaned up and packed away the picnic basket back into the trunk of the car before returning to Rufus' side and stretching out on the blanket.

"Is that a new one?" Yuffie pointed to the shotgun at the edge of the fabric. She knew his favorites and this one was not one of his regular choices.

"Yes, would you like to see?" Rufus picked it up and held it out as Yuffie rolled to sit up and inspect it.

"Wow, it's a lot lighter than it looks," Yuffie exclaimed as she hefted it lightly in her hands. She inspected the weapon, opening the chamber to see what kind of shells it took. "How's the recoil on this one? Your other ones look soooo clunky."

"There's nothing wrong with my other guns!" Rufus defended his precious weaponry with indignation. "I never say anything about your choices."

"Handsome, you called the Conformer a pig-sticker this morning," Yuffie leaned over and gave him a quick kiss to pave over his irritation. "Can I try it out?"

"Of course."

Rufus let Yuffie handle anything of his if she wished it.

Yuffie grabbed up her Conformer and ran off into the field, searching for large clumps of clay for targets. Finding some and bringing them back, she found Rufus prepping extra shots for her by lining up shells on the trunk of the car. Though Yuffie had accompanied Rufus to a few training sessions, she never asked to handle the firearms before.

"Yuffie, when you—"

Rufus paused as Yuffie expertly checked the firearm and tested the sight, adjusted the stock butt against her shoulder, and reset her stance.

"Sorry, Rufus, what were you saying?" Yuffie looked up and lowered the weapon.

"Have you done this before?" Bewildered, Rufus looked at Yuffie's stance. It was perfect.

"It's been a while with a shotgun. Normally, I practice with a rifle."

"Normally?"

Yuffie shrugged. "When it's not a handgun."

Rufus had to shake his head. Just what did Yuffie do in the WRO that required her to practice using firearms when her main weapon of choice was her oversized throwing stars?

"I'm going to stand over there," Rufus pointed a dozen feet away, "and throw that way," he pointed again. "Take your time and hold your breath—"

"On the exhale when I squeeze the trigger. Yes, handsome, I will." Yuffie pulled him down for a kiss. "Warm up your throwing arm first." Her small hand rubbed his shoulder to heat it up a bit with friction before he moved a safe distance away.

It wasn't that he was completely shocked. Yuffie was a fighter. It was normal for warriors to know a variety of weaponry. But for a culture so engrained in traditional weapons, it was mildly surprising to see the Princess of Wutai handling the semi-automatic shotgun with such ease. It was their stubborn use of antiquated weapons that cost them so much during the war, after all.

"Ready?" He shouted out across the field when he saw Yuffie take her stance and raise the barrel.

"Pull!"

Rufus hurled the largest clump of dirt across Yuffie's path. He would definitely need to wash his hands after this. It was a pretty decent arc, since the mud ball had a good size and weight to it and didn't get pushed around by the wind. Right at its zenith, Yuffie squeezed the trigger and a loud explosion echoed off the mountains as she shot. There was a burst of dirt and the fragments scattered down to the wind. After checking herself, Yuffie reset herself and yelled again. This time, the mud ball wobbled in its journey, but Yuffie still managed to turn it to dust. While she reloaded, Rufus checked his own ammo. There were only three decent sized ones left and one tiny one. But Yuffie called out four times, so Rufus was forced to throw the small materia sized clump as well.

"Love, you are a sexy woman, you know that?" Rufus walked over to her once he had nothing left to throw.

Laughing, Yuffie cleaned up the mess and handed him a cleaning cloth to wipe off his hands. Of course, she knew how to clean up after herself just as well as she knew how to shoot.

"This is a good one. Is it a Shin-Ra product?" Yuffie finally set the gun aside and turned to her husband who still couldn't wipe the look of arousal off his face. Looking at him, she decided that she didn't really need or want an answer to her question. Sashaying up to him, Yuffie leaned in close and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him. "Rufus?"

"Hm?" His hands were roaming over her hips already and he was nudging her none-too-gently with his pelvis towards the car.

"Don't you want to know who taught me how to fire a gun?"

"Not really," he growled as he danced her around the corner and towards the backseat door.

"Vincent taught me, since I asked him to," Yuffie explained as she pulled herself tighter against Rufus as he opened the door and bent her backwards to slide her along the seat.

"Oh, Valentine did, did he?" Rufus was irritated that Yuffie would ask someone else to teach her. They were married and he was perfectly capable of teaching her how to work her way around a firearm. He taught her how to do many other things already. Weapons training would be child's play in comparison. "I don't like hearing other men's names on your lips when I'm trying to fuck you, love."

"Sorry, Rufus. But I only wanted to learn from someone else so I could impress you. Did it work?" Yuffie lifted her hips as Rufus undid the buttons of her shorts and eased the way for him to slide them down to her ankles where she kicked them, and her shoes, off.

"If by impress you mean give me an erection that needs serious attention immediately, then yes. It did work," Rufus's voice was a deep rumble of tightly reined control as he opened the fly of his pants to ease the pressure. "Take responsibility, Yuffie."

"Is that what you're calling it now," Yuffie mused as she took his stiff member into her hand and eased over it like she had been when she polished the barrel of the shotgun.

"No more talking," Rufus ordered as he slid his hand between her legs and levered his mouth over hers, ensuring no comeback would be possible.

Shifting, Yuffie pulled further into the car, letting Rufus crawl over her and crowd into her space as his fingers slipped into her, quickly bringing her to the same state as him. Panting into his shoulder, Yuffie pumped her hand over his hot erection until she felt herself shuddering with a need stronger than the previous night's romp in their bed.

"Rufus," she lifted her knees and opened herself as much as the car allowed her.

"Yes, love?" Rufus teased her more, intentionally making her squirm as she clenched around his questing fingers.

"Fuck me," she whimpered as his thumb rubbed against her clit, spreading her arousal around. "Please? Now?"

"Since you asked so properly," Rufus replied and changed from fingering to fucking faster than Yuffie could register. Her moans ricocheted in the small area and she didn't want to know how far they carried out the open car door. All she wanted was more. And at her greedy thrusts, Rufus moaned as he gave her exactly what she wanted and what he needed.

Feeling herself teetering on the edge of a climax, Yuffie opened her eyes to see Rufus' clear blue gaze staring into her face. Sweat glistened on his brow as he kept himself from crushing her as he continued to thrust deeply. Yuffie reached up and swiped away a bead of sweat that threatened to drip and she used a burst of energy to reverse their positions. Half sitting, half lying, Rufus was now the one caged, but Yuffie did nothing to keep her weight off him. She leaned chest to chest with him, crushing her small breasts into his heaving ribcage as she pistoned over him.

Grabbing her hips firmly, Rufus controlled her strokes and he rose to meet her forcing her over the edge into spasming glory. Her mewling cries of bliss was the key ingredient for Rufus and he relished in the sound of her climax to reach his. With a hitched breath and a kick deep in his groin, he was firing shot after shot into her and from Yuffie's greedily sucking vagina, Rufus knew he had found his target.

They crashed together in a heaving mess and Yuffie snuggled her face into his shirt, wrinkling it completely. Minutes passed in silence as Rufus stroked over Yuffie's bare skin, basking in the warmth of their lovemaking.

"More?"

Rufus chuckled at Yuffie's request. If he had known that they would have such amazing sex after target practice, he would have dragged her out to the field every free weekend he could. Now that he knew, he seriously contemplated getting a larger car. There just wasn't enough room for their activities as Yuffie demonstrated as she became inventive in how to find the best position so Rufus could mount her in her favorite way.

"Are you ready, Yuffie?" Rufus asked as he kissed her shoulder.

"Fire away, Rufus."

The End.

Review! If you feel like it.


End file.
